


Adam x R.W._.Y: Horns

by Kotei_13th_ghost



Series: Adam X R.W._.Y [2]
Category: R.W.B.Y
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotei_13th_ghost/pseuds/Kotei_13th_ghost
Summary: The second part of a three part drabble series featuring the canon of Gleaming Onyx's Red Sun over Beacon.This one focusing on Adam and Yang.





	Adam x R.W._.Y: Horns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Sun Over Beacon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524147) by Gleaming Onyx. 

> Not as proud of this one, but none the less enjoy and leave reviews, comments, and kudos if you like.

**Adam x R.W._.Y**  
**Horns**

**Yang**

Yang was no stranger to waking up with someone in her bed. Granted that someone was her sister Ruby after a nightmare or something. This... This was different she was the little spoon to someone she had for the longest time had a off and on again relationship. They had done a great deal of harm, but at the same time they had helped in ways she never could or could be helped. She also could not say she didn't find them attractive.... But she never thought he found her attractive or at least could want to be with her. Then again alcohol lowers ones standards as much as it can release you from the chains of expectations and such.

  
Yang could not say that it was not good either. She felt amazing despite her hangover, but that was her and not him. Who could she be so concerned about well aside from Weiss or Blake killing her... Well Yang had (pretty good if you asked her in any other situation) drunk sex with Weiss' partner Adam Belladonna or Taurus as they later found out.  
As Yang was thinking to herself she felt a squeeze on her stub. That was one of the things he had helped her with... In his Adam way at least. He was the first one who saved her from the maniac who had taken her right arm. He gave her what her family and Weiss could not.. The kick in the ass to get up and get back to the fight. Yang would forever be thankful for that. It would never make up for the bad things he had in the end caused, but it showed that he really did care about her... Maybe he.... no don't be stupid Yang... He was just as drunk as you had been.

  
Then she felt the even breaths that she didn't realized she liked feeling change... 'Whelp I guess it's time to start thinking of something to say.' She thought to herself as she turned her head to see which of the four or five faces that one has when they wake up after a night of drunken sex.

**Adam**

Adam had woken up to warmth. A familiar kind of warmth... Yang's warmth. It didn't take long for what happened last to make it's presence known. The heat, the passion that the two shared with each other even while drunk. However he could not lie to himself, he was scared. Not that they had sex, but that he not only enjoyed it and... The feeling he thought he would only have for Blake.... Could he really feel that way about Yang? Yes they had a few things in common, but they also had a great deal of differences between them.

  
Yang's breathing had changed she was awake and Adam still had no idea what to do still. Acting on instinct he gave her right arm or at least what was left of it a gentle squeeze while keeping his breathing steady hopefully she would think he was still asleep.

  
Adam never once thought that he would get back with Blake as much as he would like to, but they both knew that there was no going back. They are not meant to be, although with the feelings he was having towards Yang he had to wonder if he was ever meant to be with another faunas? Years ago hell even a few months ago he would have laughed at anyone as he cut them down if they said he was supposed to end up with a human. Not to say that Yang was a bad one. She defended him on multiple occasions both verbally and physically. Not to mention she was just as stubborn as he is. Yet she was so different from him, she was not disciplined (at least until she lost her forearm) like him nor was she ok with ending a threat like he was, but in a way just like the rest of their team they made up for what the others lacked.

  
She did ask that he help her find the person who took her right hand and asked that he let her deal with them. He had actually tried to stop her, tried to have her let him handle it. He didn't want another friend of his to go through that again. However she made it clear that it was her issue to resolve and asked him to simply be there for her when it was done. Adam did just that... He was there to comfort her something he thought she would want from her sister or Weiss. She didn't even want to go to her father or uncle... She wanted him.  
At that moment his breath hitched, he really did care about her like that.... And just maybe she did too. He felt her turn slightly to look at him.

**Both**

  
They looked at each other for a few minutes not saying anything until Adam broke that silence. "Good morning Yang I hope you slept well." What the hell was that Taurus that's something that Jaune would say in situation not that he would find himself in one. Yang gave him a smirk. "Well Mr. Taurus I slept rather well despite the rock hard body pillow."  
Adam groan at her poor attempt at a joke. "Of course that's how you would start this off, I take my honest question over a bad joke any day." Yang chuckled then looked at him in a more serious way. "Adam? What does this mean to you?" She shallowed hard.

  
Adam looked at her with soft eyes. "I don't know in reality. It's a new feeling and at the same time a different feeling.... What does it mean to you?"  
Yang looked away. "I'm not sure... I feel comfortable almost happy, but at the same time I... I... Look I've never felt this way. Do you think that you can honestly want anything from this?"

  
Adam pushed himself up so that he could look at her in the eyes. "I don't know if it will last if my past relationship is to be looked at, but I would like to give it a try if you wish it."  
Yang looked at him lilac meeting emerald. "I would like to see where this goes." With that she pushed herself up and kissed him lightly on the lips happy that he returned it, then the famous Yang smirk showed it's self once more.

  
"So was it good for you?"


End file.
